My Quiet Ravenclaw
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Please Read! Severus Snape is forced to attend the Yule Ball. Does it turn out to be a completely horrendous night? OneShot, Snape&Sinistra.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
**A/N:** Story takes place in the marauder years and features Sinistra and Trelawney.  
  
**Summary:** Severus Snape is forced to attend the Yule ball. Does it turn out to be a completely horrendous night? One-Shot. Please Read and Review.  
  
**My Quiet Ravenclaw  
**  
Severus Snape had always been one to hate the Winter Holidays. This year, however, was worse. Dumbledore decided that this year he would throw a Yule Ball and since this year he was a Prefect he was forced to attend the ball. Now here he stood, waiting for the Great Halls doors to open along with most of the other fifth, sixth and seventh years. He looked down at himself and at his all black dress robes. This was something that wasn't unexpected. He always wore all black, why should this be any different?  
  
Soon the doors opened and every walked into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated with many things. There where about four very large Christmas trees, one in each corner of the hall. They where decorated with colorful spheres and tinsel and frosting. Hanging over their heads where snowflakes that where frozen in place. There where many small tables all around the room, not the usual four house tables. There was a big empty space in the middle of the hall for dancing. As for the teachers, they where all seated in their usual places.  
  
He walked in and made his way to one of the tables on the far left. He tried to sit was far as possible from everyone in the hall. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Jeremy Goyle and Herald Crabbe soon joined him at his table. "Having fun Severus?" asked Lucius as he sat down.  
  
"Oh yes, loads of fun," Severus replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why did you force me to come Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she sat back. Her long blonde hair was loosed and falling on her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes, that sparkled like start looks bored. She was currently sitting back with her arms both crossed over her chest. Narcissa was a person who was very easily bored and didn't much like social gatherings. She was beautiful and many people thought her to be conceited, but she really wasn't. She was a confident Slytherin and that was all. There was noting wrong with a little confidence.  
  
"Because all you ever do is sit around and read books. You need to be a little more social, why do you think so many people think that you are stuck up," Lucius snapped at her.  
  
"You're one to talk," Narcissa snapped at him as she inspected her nails. Severus never understood why those two where together. He knew that they hated each other and he knew that they couldn't stand to be within ten feet of each other, and yet here they where, the perfect Slytherin couple, bickering as id they where already an old married couple. He prayed that the two never married and had a child. Lord only knew what kind of spoiled Slytherin brat it would be and in a way he would feel sorry for it to have to grow up in such a dysfunctional family.  
  
"Have you seen Sybil Trelawney?" asked Lucius all of a sudden.  
  
"Don't you dare mention that nitwits name in my presence," Severus snarled. He could see a satisfied smile on Lucius' face. Sybil Trelawney was a Hufflepuff nitwit who believed she possessed the power to see in the future because she was a descendent or something of the famous seer Cassandra. She was an insufferable girl with bushy brown hair and large spectacle. She always had many bangles on her thin arms and she was always wearing a shawl. She was the typical fifteen-year-old girl who for some reason had some sort of an obsession with him. Not something that he was very flattered by. In fact this made him an easy target for those idiots Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew.  
  
"Severus, you shouldn't be so cruel to her, after all she's an... interesting girl," Narcissa said in a fruitless attempt to complement the girl.  
  
"Narcissa, she's an inane girl who believes that we are all going to dies soon. She isn't exactly passing any of her classes, except for Divination. Honestly Divination, that shouldn't even be considered a class!" Severus said as he looked at Narcissa. Narcissa merely shrugged and turned to look around.  
  
"Come on Narcissa, let's go dance," Lucius said as he stood up and extended his hand to Narcissa. Narcissa turned and only stared at his hand and than looked up at him. She sighed and took his proffered hand. She stood up elegantly and walked with Lucius to the dance floor, where there where already people dancing. It was than that Severus noticed what Lucius and Narcissa where wearing. Narcissa had on beautiful and elegant white dress robes. The hem of it was silver and around her waist was a silver sash. As for Lucius, he was decked out in Slytherin colors.  
  
Severus turned back to the two idiots that he was sitting with who where both staring at him with vacant expressions on their faces. He was Seriously praying that these two would never procreate. There was no telling what kind of buffoons they would supply the world with. At this he stood up, "Excuse me," he said and soon turned away and marched away from the table. He made his way towards the entrance hall door, but before he could reach them the object that he had nightmares about ran up to him.  
  
"Sevie!" she exclaimed as she clung to his arm. He looked at her distastefully. She was wearing bright red dress robes and she had a gold shawl over her shoulders. "I'm so glad that I spotted you! I have been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Well, well, well, don't you two make the cutest couple?" asked a familiar male voice. Severus than turned around and found Black standing before him with the other three idiots standing behind him.  
  
"And one could only wonder what kind of bimbo you brought are your date," Snape spat at him as he pried his arm free from Trelawney's pincer like hold.  
  
"My date is no Bimbo," Sirius said with an evil smile forming his lips. He than turned around and extended an arm to someone standing behind the group and from the group emerged a tall, beautiful girl. Severus could feel his stomach give a rather violent churn as he saw Sirius' date. Standing before him was Athena Sinistra. Her hair was not in its traditional bun, but loose. For the first time he saw what she looked like without her glasses on and her hair in a bun. Her hair perfectly framed her beautiful face and her eyes where a sparkling deep blue, which where matching perfectly with her robes. "Now you wouldn't be calling the most intelligent Ravenclaw in the school a bimbo, would you?" Sirius asked as he looked at Severus with a smirk on his face. It was common knowledge that he liked Athena, everyone in the school knew. Everyone knew except for Athena herself, who was a very aloof person with no real friends to speak of.  
  
"Well this little stunt had me questioning whether she truly is the most intelligent Ravenclaw in the school," Severus said as he stared at Athena. With this statement he could see her eyebrow shoot up.  
  
"All right that's enough," Athena said taking her hand out of Sirius' grasp. She turned to look at him. "Sirius the only reason I came to this ball with you is because I didn't have a date and because I thought you where cute, but now that I have spent time with you, I realize that you're really a jerk. And the only reason that I did come was because I lost a bet to Lily. Trust me I would much rather be in Ravenclaw tower reading a book or in the Astronomy tower gazing at the sky. I'm sorry," she said and with that she left. She walked right past Severus and walked out of the Great Hall. Severus soon turned his attention to a very red Sirius Black. They where both flabbergasted by what Sinistra had said, for that was the most he had ever heard her say in the course of their five years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh yes, lovely date Black," he said with a smirk. He than turned away and walked out of the Great Hall, hoping that he would find Athena somewhere. He soon spotted her stepping out of the Castle and he followed her outside. Once outside her found her sitting on one of the bench's staring up at the sky. He knew that she was the only person in the entire school to already have a master degree in Astronomy. She was the only person in the school that matched him in his skill with Potions. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Why are you so hostile?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Me, hostile. You really have some nerve Severus Snape. _'Well this little stunt had me questioning whether she truly is the most intelligent Ravenclaw in the school,'_" She said as she quoted what he had just said. He was surprised that she knew his name and he knew that was letting the expression over his face.  
  
"You know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I know your name, I may have my head in the clouds, but I know who you are. Severus Snape, best Slytherin in Potions class. You are one of the smartest boys in school. In our first year you knew more hexes and charms than most of the seventh years. You're in the library every single Monday and Thursday and you do abysmally in astronomy," she said as she looked at him. He was surprised that she knew him at all. She had never so much as looked at him when they where in Charms, Ancient Ruins and Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You are a very anti-social person. Your only friends are Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, both who believe that anyone who isn't from a privileged family like there is beneath them. Therefore I ask you again, can I help you?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you," he responded  
  
"Why?" she asked looking genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Why are you so surprised that I want to talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Well because it's _you_. And people tend not to want to talk to me," she said as she looked back up to the sky. This was seriously the most he had ever heard her say. She had never spoken this much. In class you would probably never hear her speak and even when she was asked to answer a question in class, she usually answered in five words or less.  
  
"How do you know so much about me?" he suddenly asked as he realized that she had known quite a bit about him. "You have never so much as looked at me, how is it that you know so much."  
  
"Well you'd be surprised how much one can actually see from the Astronomy tower, and I have been watching you since our first year," she responded as she stared at the sky. He could see her cheeks look a pale pink. But he did not know if it was because of the cold or because she was blushing.  
  
"Really?" he asked. She merely nodded as she turned to look at him. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"I always thought that you where fascinating. You where always very quite and when you spoke the way you phrased things sounded so poetic. Even insults that come from your mouth have a poetic sound to it. And you are a dark mysterious person and I think that you're quite fascinating," she responded as she looked at him. Severus could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he dared to hope that she returned his feelings. "So why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well I don't know if you have noticed, but I have had a crush on you for quite sometime," he responded.  
  
"Well I hadn't," she said as she looked away from him. Severus could feel his hear begin to sink at her indifference towards the subject. "But the stars have been telling me for quite sometime that you liked me, I just never really believed it," she said as she turned back to look at him.  
  
"What other secrets to the starts tell you?" he asked as he looked into her gaze, which looked black at the moment.  
  
"Well the stars ensured that my dark prince would dote me with a kiss under the stars. I'm still waiting for that," she said with a smile as she looked at him. He leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Weeks later  
  
Severus was currently standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. It was lunchtime and he was waiting for a certain someone who promised she would eat with him. "What are you doing Snivellus? Did Dumbledore finally ban greasy gits from the Great Hall?" asked Black as he walked up to him.  
  
"It's about time," James said as he stood next to Sirius.  
  
"For your information Mr. And Mrs. Black, I'm waiting for someone," he spat as he looked at them.  
  
"Why Snivellus, why have you not introduced us to you imaginary friend?" asked James as he looked at him. At that moment someone walked over to the group.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Severus I had to talk to Professor Flitwick about an essay I wrote," Athena said as she stood before him.  
  
"Oh Black have you met my girlfriend, Athena Sinistra?" he asked with a smirk as he looked at the two boys. Both of their faces held a shocked expression and their jaws where nearly touching the floor. "Shall we go in?" Severus asked as he took Sinistra's arm. She nodded and together they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
_**THE END.**_


End file.
